ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zon's Universe
Zon's Universe is a series by Zon. It was created on 7/5/2012, and Restored on 7/14/2014. Every alien species in the solar system knows of the planet Vulpin, the Universal garbage dump. And everyone knows of the horrible, disgusting Vulpimancers that reside within the mountains of trash. Unintelligent, savage beasts; every one of them. Except, one fateful day, for one. After happening upon what seemed to be the long forgotten wreckage of an alien vessel, he discovers something incredible enclosed within it. An omnitrix crystal. Upon coming into contact with the pulsating shard, it shatters, and there is a spectacular explosion of green energy. And suddenly; Zon could talk. He could think, beyond simply attaining food and defending his territory. He had incredible powers. And, after a near brush with death, he realizes the world needs him to use his newfound abilities for good. But sometimes, good intentions simply aren't enough. Episodes See Here Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. #'AAAH!! GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP!! YOU CANT ESCAPE FROM RATH!! [Extends his claw, starts tearing the ship apart. The ship begins to crash] CRASHINGS GOOD TOO!! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! [The part of the ship Raths holds on to tears off, Rath falls down] OH, NOW YOURE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT!! GIVE UP, GRAVITY!! YOU CANT BEAT RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!! [Slams into the ground]' 17:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (N#1 Fan!) #'Lego Master' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) #'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 06:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) #'Speedygal' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) #--Yummy TACO 14:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) #The One and Only #Chrono 00:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) #READ MY STORY OF THE KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS, AND THE AWESOME TALE OF GOOD VS. EVIL OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!! 01:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) #¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝsʎlpɹɐɥ'ʎuɐɯ osʇsu!ɐƃɐәuo 11:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) #'$kull breaker' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Skull Breaker'$kull breaker' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) #User:TDIfan83 #[[User:Lumin8|'I FOUND A GOLD MINE!']] - [[User blog:Lumin8|'Its just a fish :P']] - [[Pen 10|'Pen 10!']] 23:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) # --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] Irregular people are SO overrated. 16:47, July 14, 2012 (UTC) # "I will not sacrifice the Enterprise. We've made too many compromises already; too many retreats. They invade our space and we fall back. They assimilate entire worlds and we fall back. Not again. The line must be drawn here! This far, no further!" (Wall - Blog - ) 22:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) # THE ULTIMATER KRIS (Wall - Blog - ) 12:30, September 1, 2012 (UTC) # '''The world will end, when people run out of stew. (Wall - Blog - ) 22:29, February 25, 2013 (UTC)''' Characters Heroes *Zon *Fate *Figy (Human) (Joins Team) *Speedy (Character Page) (Species: Human) (Joins) *(Car)Toon ( Character Page) (Cartoon) (Joins Team) *Punch 'n Sketch (Species: Human) (Joins) *Ahmad (Character Page) (Species: Transylian) (Appearence) *Ultra Kid (Appearence) *Dakota Rebel (Human) Villains *Chaos *Paper (Species: Human) *Sci (Human) *Kross (Many Species) (Main villain) *Charbel (Human, Assumed Alien Heritage) Anti-Heroes *Water/Karui Zon's Alien Forms Quadramutt.png|Quadramutt Trivia & Spoilerz *Zon does not technically turn INTO Aliens, he MORPHS into them. He does not posses an Omntrix. *Speedy can travel at the speed of Sound. Category:Series Category:Zon's Universe Category:Zonator Category:Others are the Heroes